


Chavuscada Rápida

by Gabaidesk



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, again in portuguese, may translate this at a later date who knows, suruba goxtosa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabaidesk/pseuds/Gabaidesk
Summary: Yoshiki encontra Kai numa balada barata e ele o leva para o quarto pra dar uma chavuscada





	Chavuscada Rápida

A batida da musica; funk pesadão raiz de 2010, com mais ‘tuts, tuts’ do que letra, as luzes neon que iluminavam o lugar e o deixava com mó atmosfera de clipe de musica eletrônica e os gritos das pessoas ao redor estavam lhe dando dor de cabeça.  
Yoshiki suspirou fundo. Por que tinha vindo aqui? Não se lembrava muito bem, talvez tivesse vindo com Satoshi ou Shinozaki, mas aquela altura já não se importava mais, se estivessem ali estavam bem longe dele, que tinha se isolado em um canto do salão perto da janela pra fumar em paz. Ele ascendeu o cigarro e o levou até sua boca, inspirando a fumaça e expirando com desgosto. 

Ele fixou os olhos para fora da janela, olhando a paisagem: um quintal abandonado que tinha atrás do salão que era bem antigo, em algum ponto esse lugar deve de ter servido como um salão para festas infantis ou de quinze anos, baseado no parquinho enferrujado e tomado por mato que estava ali, mas essa era passou, e o espaço era mais uma balada, freqüentada pelos adolescentes e crianças cuja vida não lhes favoreceu. Ele observou o lugar, pensativo, desligando-se do mundo e do ambiente por um momento.

“Ei polaco, tem isqueiro?” 

O loiro voltou para a terra e olhou para o lado, vendo um cara que se pressionou contra a parede e estava olhando para ele, apontando para o cigarro que segurava... E, caralho, que filho da puta gostoso.

Ele era apenas uns centímetros mais alto que ele, músculos bem distribuídos, cintura fina, bunda e pernas bem definidas (ideais para apertar). O físico de um verdadeiro modelo que qualquer homem hetero teria ódio de tanto tesão. Tinha também cabelo vermelho meio comprido, arrumado de um jeito que parecia difícil, e os olhos azuis claros que pareciam penetrar sua alma.

“...vai ficar olhando minha bunda, ou vai responder?” O ruivo disse com um tom debochado e Yoshiki sentiu o rosto formigar de vergonha, estava olhando tanto assim?!

“Ah, sim...aqui.” Yoshiki emprestou o isqueiro que segurava para o ruivo, que imediatamente ascendeu um cigarro e começou a fumar, soprando a fumaça pela janela. Ele olhava com uma expressão pensativa e um tanto cansada para fora, mantendo os olhos semicerrados, era bem sexy.

O loiro aproveitou a oportunidade para dar mais uma olhada no cara, estava vestindo calça jeans rasgada e botas pretas, uma regata um tanto quanto apertada por baixo de uma jaqueta de couro, alem de vários acessórios; um colar preto com o que parecia ser um dente amarrado nele, pulseiras, um relógio prateado que parecia caro pra caralho... o cara tava bem de vida até demais, ein?

“Você é rico?” perguntou, buscando puxar assunto.

O ruivo nem olhou para ele para responder “Sou modelo. Tire suas conclusões.” Ah, ta explicada muita coisa.

“Veio aqui por quê?” Embora ele não mostrasse interesse, Yoshiki estava absolutamente disposto a puxar conversa.

“Uma mina me arrastou...” inspirou o cigarro mais uma vez, expirou, e finalmente virou o rosto para olhar Yoshiki nos olhos. “Mas a vadia sumiu... não sei onde ela ta. Provavelmente está em algum dos quartos lá em cima com um pau na boca.” Ah, sim. Esse lugar era antes de ser um salão uma casa, tinha no primeiro andar que muito tempo atrás era uma cozinha e uma sala o salão e o bar, e o segundo andar, com dois banheiros, uma dispensa e três quartos abandonados. O primeiro era um quarto de casal, o segundo o de hospede, com uma cama de casal e o terceiro um quarto que parecia ser de criança, com uma cama minúscula que mal cabia alguém do tamanho de Yoshiki. O lugar ficou com má reputação de pessoas que vinham só para se comer nos quartos lá de cima, e raramente encontrava-se os quartos vazios. “Provavelmente vou embora daqui a pouco, se a vaca vai me ignorar, vai ter de ir embora sozinha, quero que se foda.”

“Não gosta desse tipo de lugar? Você parece festeiro.” Yoshiki brincou.

Conseguiu arrancar um sorrisinho, já é alguma coisa. “E você? Não me parece o tipo que vem para um lugar assim por vontade própria. Não tem nenhum um muro pra pichar, ou algo assim?”

O loiro riu “Não sei muito bem porque estou aqui. Acho que vim com algum amigo.”

“’Acha’? Está bêbado, é?”

“Não, não. Estou bem sóbrio, não sou louco de ficar bêbado num lugar cheio de gente assim.” 

“Que bom.” O ruivo sussurrou alto suficiente para ele ouvir, numa voz meio rouca e fez os pelos arrepiarem “Qual seu nome?” ele deu um passo para frente, os olhos azuis fitando os dele. Esse aqui tinha manha.

“Yoshiki...” ele engoliu em seco “Yoshiki Kishinuma.” 

“Kai Shimada.” Ele sorriu “Você... tem um rosto bonito, sabia?” Kai gentilmente segurou o queixo do loiro, passando os dedos gelados por seu maxilar e bochecha, Yoshiki deixou.

“Você acha? Acho que conheço muita gente que discordaria.” 

“Heh.” O ruivo se aproximou mais dele, conseguia sentir o cheiro de fumaça do cigarro misturado com um perfume de cheiro bem leve, mas bom. Ele fitou os lábios do mais alto rapidamente, mas rapidamente voltou os olhos para Kai.  
“Por que quis saber meu nome, Shimada?” ele sussurrou, se aproximando de Kai.

Kai agarrou seu pulso, o trazendo mais perto, fazendo com que seu peito pressionasse contra o dele. Os poucos centímetros que Kai tinha a mais lhe serviram bem enquanto ele olhava Yoshiki de cima, vendo seu rosto ficar vermelho e os olhos acinzentados arregalarem. “Quero saber que nome vou gemer mais tarde.”

“Ah, é?” Yoshiki perguntou. Ele queria isso, ele queria muito isso desde o segundo em que Kai apareceu na sua frente, mas não sabia que seria tão fácil assim...! Ele engoliu em seco de novo e tentou pensar em algo para retrucar, não ficaria submisso tão fácil só por que lhe faltavam alguns centímetros (de altura) “Que tal...agora?” Ele sussurrou e chegou mais perto, pressionando os lábios contra os de Kai, que aceitou o beijo sem o mínimo de hesitação.

Os dois estavam com gosto nojento de cigarro na boca, mas isso podia ser ignorado por enquanto. Os lábios de Kai eram macios, bons para beijar, sendo um modelo ele provavelmente cuidava de cada parte do corpo, até mesmo a boca. Yoshiki por outro lado não cuidava tão bem assim da própria pessoa, imaginava que seus lábios eram secos e machucados... agora que tinha oportunidade de pegar um modelo se sentia um pouco envergonhado de não se cuidar tão bem.

O mais baixo deixou suas mãos traçarem livremente o corpo de Kai, passando as mãos pela cintura fina, descendo as costas, até parar na bunda, que era tão gostosa de sentir nas mãos quanto era de olhar. Kai não estava o deixando em paz, praticamente metendo a língua na sua boca com vigor e passando-a em tudo. 

“Espera.” O ruivo disse ao se afastar de repente, Yoshiki soltou um patético suspiro de protesto e olhou para ele frustrado. “Aqui não.” E olhou em volta. Ele não conseguia ver ninguém olhando para eles, mas era melhor não arriscar...e alias, estava começando a ficar de pau duro.

“Andar de cima?”

“Andar de cima.”

Kai começou a andar em direção á escada, mas Yoshiki esperou um momento para seguir, para assegurar-se que ninguém o veria. Geralmente o loiro não ligava para o que outros pensavam dele, mas nessa situação era melhor tomar cuidado. Ele seguiu Kai depois de alguns segundos e observou o ruivo tentar abrir a porta do quarto de casal.

“Trancada.” Parece que alguém tinha chegado antes deles. Ele tentou a do quarto de hospedes. “...trancada.” agora estava começando a ficar preocupado. O banheiro e a dispensa são os piores lugares possíveis para isso, não que o quarto de criança com a cama minúscula fosse melhor. 

O quarto de criança que, alias, estava aberto.

Kai entrou rapidamente no quarto, puxando Yoshiki pelo braço e fechando a porta(que, por um acaso, não tinha tranca), empurrando o loiro na cama velha, que fez um som infernal, e agarrando os punhos do loiro, os segurando do lado de sua cabeça, pressionando os lábios contra os dele novamente, roçando o pinto duro dentro da calça contra o dele.

“N-nossa...que agressivo.” Yoshiki suspirou por entre paradas para respirar. 

O ruivo se afastou, quebrando o beijo e olhando com desejo para Yoshiki por uns poucos segundos, antes de beijar o seu pescoço, fazendo com que o loiro gemesse e arqueasse as costas, chupando e mordendo com vontade a pele branca do polaco. E assim continuou, descendo, deixando chupões em seu pescoço, ombros, peito, abdômen, olhando com gosto o modo como o loiro se remexia, até finalmente chegar em suas calças, usando os dentes para abaixar-las, fitando com vontade o pau do outro, pondo a língua de fora brevemente, e só cutucando a uretra com a ponta da língua, sorrindo quando ouviu mais um adorável suspiro.

“Heh, animado, Kishinuma?” Kai sorriu e pegou o membro lentamente, usando a ponta do dedo do meio para massagear a cabeça, sentindo prazer em judiar do polaco. 

“Ah, merda...Shimada, anda logo...!”

Kai abriu a boca e envolveu o membro entre seus lábios, fazendo movimentos leves de cima para baixo, tentando ir mais longe a cada movimento, até finalmente conseguir evolver o pau inteiro, fazendo Yoshiki arrepiar-se ao sentir a textura da garganta macia e molhada do ruivo em volta de seu membro ereto, movendo os quadris por instinto, mas parando ao ouvir Kai se afogar brevemente.

“Ai merda, d-desculpe ai—AH~! Shimada...!”

Yoshiki passou os dedos pelo cabelo ruivo e sedoso do outro, sentindo-se um pouco mal por bagunçar aquele penteado que parecia ter levado uma vida para fazer, sentimento mal que logo passou quando ele puxou o cabelo com força e ouviu Kai gemer. Ah, então é disso que ele gosta ein?

“Shimada, eu n-não...Ahnn~ agüento...! Porra! eu v-vou...” Yoshiki não conseguiu terminar a frase, segurou a cabeça de Kai no lugar, e gozou dentro de sua garganta, suspirando e gemendo alto, soltando a cabeça de Kai mais por falta de força do que por vontade própria.

Kai engoliu tudo com vontade, suspirando e respirando fundo para recuperar o ar, limpando a baba que ficou em volta da boca. “Que violento...” ele sussurrou, olhando para Yoshiki, que virou o rosto.  
“Desculpa, me precipitei.” 

“Bom, o petisco já foi...” Kai voltou para a posição que estava antes, em cima de Yoshiki, com ambas mãos do lado e sua cabeça, e sua sombra sobre o rosto cansado do loiro “...agora começa a festa.”  
E então a porta abriu.

Um garoto baixo e magro, com cabelos e olhos castanhos, apareceu na porta. “Yoshiki, ouvi sua voz e—“ O rosto do coitado imediatamente ficou completamente vermelho ao perceber a situação em que se encontrava.  
“S-satoshi...!” Yoshiki gaguejou, não sabendo onde enfiar a cara, pegando os lençóis velhos e empoeirados e cobrindo-se, embora a imagem do loiro seminu já tenha queimado na mente do moreno.  
“Amigo seu?” Kai perguntou, o olhar trocando entre Yoshiki e Satoshi. Ele não parecia incomodado, só um pouco irritado por ter sido interrompido de repente. Ele fitou o terceiro de cima a baixo e sorriu de leve, lambendo os beiços “Você.” Ele apontou para o moreno e fez um gesto de ‘venha aqui’ com o dedo.

Satoshi ficou parado que nem uma estatua na porta por um bom tempo, não sabendo o que fazer. Depois de tempo de mais para o gosto de Kai, ele engoliu em seco e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele, andando até o estranho, se sentindo um pouco mal ao ver Yoshiki se escondendo ainda mais. Deve ser uma situação embaraçosa...

Shimada levantou-se e ficou de pé, e foi só então que a ficha caiu. O moreno não havia percebido o quão mais alto o ruivo era até agora, que teve de levantar o queixo para olhar para seu rosto (muito bonito por sinal). Ele se viu tremendo pateticamente enquanto o outro lhe fitava com uma expressão esquisita... será que estava tão puto assim com ele por ter interrompido sua transa?!

E então ele o beijou.

Mochida não reagiu de vez. Tinha acontecido muito rápido, do nada. Ele piscou e de repente o ruivo gostoso tinha enfiado a língua na sua boca. Ele ouviu um “HÁH?!” exagerado vindo de Yoshiki, e depois sentiu uma mão atrás de sua cabeça, o trazendo mais perto. Ah...que sensação boa, então aquilo era um beijo. Satoshi devolveu o beijo, encostando as mãos magras no peitoral carnudo do mais alto.

“Ei... ei, Satoshi! Tá fazendo o que ?!” Yoshiki protestou. Sentindo um pouco de inveja, mas não sabia de quem. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era ficar ali e observar seu melhor amigo e um cara que chupou seu pau a alguns minutos se pegando na frente dele. ‘Espera... Kai acabou de chupar meu pau e agora ta... PUTA QUE PARIU’ pensou, o rosto ficando mais vermelho ainda.

Os dois pararam o beijo, uma linha de saliva acompanhando os lábios do ruivo enquanto ele se afastava. E ai eles ficaram, olhando um para o outro, ofegantes e com a língua de fora. O loiro odiava ter de admitir mas era uma cena extremamente sexy, mesmo que ele não tivesse participado ou que um dos envolvidos era seu melhor amigo.

Kai deu um sorrisinho diabólico e empurrou Satoshi em cima de Yoshiki, de modo que os dois tivessem que se encarar, e então subiu em cima do moreno, roçando o pau dolorosamente duro contra sua bunda, se divertindo com os gemidos do mais baixo. Entre os três, esse aqui era provavelmente o único virgem.

“Seu amigo aqui é bem bonitinho, Kishinuma.” O modelo sussurrou, passando a mão por de baixo da camiseta azul do moreno, massageando seu peito e mamilo, deliciando-se com os pequenos suspiros que ele soltava. “... posso brincar um pouco com ele, certo? Você não se importa né?”

O delinqüente olhou para Satoshi. Em uma situação qualquer, não veria nada alem de um amigo e possível rival amoroso, mas agora, Satoshi estava com um rosto muito delicioso. O cabelo estava um pouco arrepiado, o rosto estava vermelho, e ainda tinha saliva no canto de sua boca. Mochida sempre teve um rosto que dava vontade de judiar. 

Yoshiki segurou o rosto do amigo em suas mãos “O que você acha Satoshi, podemos brincar com você um pouco?”

Satoshi demorou um pouco para responder, e então simplesmente balançou a cabeça de cima para baixo, inclinando-se para frente e dando um beijo em Yoshiki, que rapidamente devolveu.

“Own... assim eu fico com inveja.” Kai brincou e beijou o pescoço do moreno, usando ambas as mãos para massagear o corpo fino de Satoshi, passando a mão entre a coxas e apertando aqui e ali, abaixando a calça dos dois amigos enquanto eles estavam agarrados um no outro, gemendo sem a menor preocupação de quem possa estar passando por ali.

Yoshiki suspirou alto e arqueou as costas, quebrando o beijo, que parecia estar tão bom momentos antes, ao sentir algo pressionando contra sua entrada. “Calma aí platina, abre as pernas que fica mais fácil.” O loiro respirou fundo e obedeceu, gemendo alto ao sentir os dedos de Kai entrarem nele, esticando seus interiores, lubrificando-os para facilitar o movimento. Ah, que imagem embaraçosa que apareceu na sua mente!

Kai pegou o pau de Satoshi, cuja única reação foi um suspiro, e pressionou contra o anus de Yoshiki, pegando os dois mais baixos de surpresa. Mas o moreno não demorou muito para enfiar seu membro dentro da entrada apertada, deliciando-se na sensação, gemendo alto.

“Yoshiki, você é tão-“

“Se terminar essa frase—Hnn~ eu te mato..!”

O modelo sorriu e usou a outra mão para fazer a mesma coisa com Satoshi, fazendo movimentos de tesoura com os dedos dentro do moreno. Kai se perguntou se não seria demais os dois ao mesmo tempo, e rapidamente chegou a conclusão que não, que seria incrível, principalmente para uma primeira vez.

Kai posicionou-se contra Satoshi, e lentamente empurrou seu pinto dentro dele. “Ghh! Merda, seu amigo é apertado, ein, Kishinuma?” mas Kishinuma não respondeu, estava muito ocupado tendo o cú arregaçado por seu amigo de infância. O pequeno tinha entusiasmo, tinha parado brevemente para se acostumar ao sentimento de ter algo tão grande dentro de si mesmo, mas anteriormente estava balançando os quadris contra os do loiro sem dó.

Satoshi soltou um gemido alto ao sentir Kai bater os quadris contra o dele, o sentimento de ter o membro evolvido por carne macia, apertada e molhado, somado com o sentimento de ter sua próstata atingida pelo ruivo atrás dele era quase insuportável, Satoshi nunca na vida teria imaginado que algo pudesse sentir tão bom! 

Yoshiki por outro lado, estava com uma cara que pensava-se que só encontrava em hentais ahegao, as pernas enroladas em volta da cintura de Satoshi, agarrando os lençóis embaixo dele, sem saber o que mais segurar. “Satoshi! Seu puto...! Ahn~! Ahh! Mais forte...maldito! M-mais forte! HAA~!” Satoshi tentou obedecer, indo o mais fundo que conseguia, voltando até a cabeça, e entrando de novo, segurando Yoshiki pela cintura enquanto Kai o puxava pelo cabelo.

“Eu vou... gozar...!” O moreno suspirou e olhou para Yoshiki com uma ternura que nunca tinha lhe mostrado. Yoshiki usou as pernas para puxar Satoshi mais fundo, e os braços para agarrar-lo e beijar-lo mais uma vez, ambos atingindo seu clímax com longos gemidos abafados, Yoshiki sentiu certo desconforto com a sensação quente em seu estomago.

Kai foi o ultimo, puxando para fora e gozando sobre ambos, respirando fundo e olhando para baixo, vendo os dois companheiros se abraçando. O ruivo sorriu levemente, dando um selinho no pescoço do moreno e na testa do loiro. Kai geralmente não mostrava tanta ternura assim com suas pegas rápidas, mas dessa vez, fez uma exceção. 

O ruivo se esticou, sentando-se na cama que fez um barulho que lhe fez pensar por um segundo que iria quebrar, e olhou de novo os dois, que haviam caído no sono um em cima do outro.

“Seus malditos, me deixaram completamente de fora sendo que a idéia foi minha.” Brincou.


End file.
